


Dinner with the Starks

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has an interesting family, and they want to meet James. </p><p>“Q.” James gently massages Q’s tight shoulders. “What’s wrong?”<br/>“Huh? Oh, nothing. Sorry, just distracted.” Q replies absently.<br/>“Q, you’ve been staring at the same lines of code for ten minutes.”<br/>“Oh.”<br/>“So, you going to tell me what’s on your mind?”<br/>Q shifts uncomfortably. “My parents invited you over for dinner.” He finally blurts.<br/>“Alright.” James hums, “When do I meet them?”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with the Starks

Q is nervous about something, James can see it. Whenever he got nervous, Q would bite his lip, push his glasses up and then run his hand through his hair. Something must be wrong. Q never got nervous. Well, almost never. He was nervous the day he asked James out on a date, but that was beside the point.

“Q.” James gently massages Q’s tight shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing. Sorry, just distracted.” Q replies absently.

“Q, you’ve been staring at the same lines of code for ten minutes.”

“Oh.”

“So, you going to tell me what’s on your mind?”

Q shifts uncomfortably. “My parents invited you over for dinner.” He finally blurts.

“Alright.” James hums, “When do I meet them?”

“Would Saturday work? My mum works during the week and my parents have to fly in from America.”

James nods, “Sounds fine. Wait, mum and parents?”

Q rubs the back of his head, “I’ll explain later.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah. Emily’s gone so we’ll have the house to ourselves.” Q blushes.

“Why Q, is that on offer I hear?” James smirks. He kisses the top of Q’s head, “I suppose we should make the most of our limited freedom.”

 

James is at the stove, making something delicious, when Q trudges in from work.

“Q!”

“Yeah?”

James pokes his head out from the kitchen. “You have time to take a shower before dinner if you’d like.”

Q shakes his head, “I’ll take one after.”

“After dinner or after dessert?” James wiggles his eyebrows.

Q snorts, rolling his eyes, “So mature 007.” James laughs, returning to the meal. Q sits at the table, resting his head in his arms for a moment. “My family is not normal.” He says suddenly.

“I think I gathered that from your sister.” James teases.

“No, I don’t think you realize just how not normal we are.” Q sits up. “My father is a genius billionaire who is a superhero, one of my mothers runs the Stark Industries Empire while the other is redefining how we fight cancer.”

James blinks then shrugs one shoulder, “So? You come from a smart family. Q, you said your dad built an AI just to watch over you and your sister. I know your family is genius.”

Q bites his lip. “But you… I have two mothers.”

“I’ve seen some strange things in my life, a long-distance polygamous relationship is hardly strange Q.”

“Okay.” Q smiles, “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

James chuckles, “I’ve faced down terrorists and mad sociopaths, I think I can handle one family dinner.”

Q just shakes his head.

 

Saturday couldn’t have come any faster. James seems excited to meet Q’s family. Or well, he isn’t requesting any missions to Siberia yet.

Emily informs her brother that she’ll be late due to “An unforeseen I-totally-didn’t-arrange-it-on-purpose meeting”. _Riiight_. Q just lets her know that dinner had been moved to 8 because of Tony and MP’s flight schedule so she’ll be right on time. Emily retaliates by changing all his contact names.

Q has Saturday off. So he spends his day cleaning the house, sending James to buy the food ingredients they’ll need for dinner. He talks with JARVIS, ensuring that nothing would blow up or catch on fire. It’s happened before. There’s a reason they don’t spend Thanksgiving together anymore.

James gets back around four, loaded down with shopping bags and packages. Q rushes to help him. “Is that everything?”

“No.” James grunts. “One more load.”

“I’ll put everything away.”

Once the food is stored, they have an hour or two to themselves before they have to start cooking. James certainly makes the free time enjoyable.

It’s his mum who arrives first. Amanda Kingston is never late, nor is she early. If the invitation says 8 then she will be there at 8.

“Zachary, darling!” Amanda hugs Q. “How are you?”

“I’m fine mum.” Q smiles.

“And who is this?” Amanda turns to James.

“Bond, James Bond.” James takes Amanda’s hand and softly kisses it. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Ah, so you’re the boyfriend. Well, I must say Zachary, you have done quite well for yourself. He is rather fine looking, if a bit old for you.”

“Muuumm.” Q hisses.

James calms Q down by placing his hand on his back. “I believe it is I who have done well.”

Amanda smirks, “Well then.”

The door flies open. “Zac! James!” Tony Stark walks in. “Amanda.” He kisses the woman on the lips. “Beautiful as ever.”

Amanda giggles, “Oh Tony. Virginia, however can you stand him on a daily basis?”

Pepper laughs, “I don’t. But Emily helps.” She too kisses Amanda. “Love the shoes.”

“Thank you love.”

Q coughs discreetly, “Shall we head to the dining room? Emily will be here shortly.”

“Lead on!” Tony gestures for Q to lead the way. He lingers for a moment as Pepper and Amanda, absorbed deeply in a conversation on shoes, walk off before grabbing James’ hand. “Hold on a moment would ya?”

James has to remind himself no to hit Tony. He’s Q’s father and James is not going to make a bad first impression. “Alright.”

Tony lets go of James’ hand, leaning against the wall. “I think you know what this talk is going to be about.”

“Yes, sir, I do believe so.”

Tony waves his hand, “Drop the sir, too formal. But I’m not going to give you that talk. Zac has been taking care of himself since he was ten and hacked his first government database. You know who I am, I know who you are. I also know what my daughter has told me. You sound like a good guy, James. Flawed, but good. You’re a good influence on him, and you make him happy. Keep doing what you’re doing and everything will be fine.”

James nods. “I care for Q. I would never purposefully hurt him.”

“And I believe you.” Tony smiles. “Well, I had better go rescue the little brat from his mothers. Poor kid is probably drowning in shoes.” He leaves James alone in the hall.

James takes deep breaths, he can do this. It’s just dinner. He jumps when the door opens. Emily walks in, wary.

“Emily.”

Emily’s head snaps in his direction. “Are they here?”

“Your parents? Yes.”

Emily groans, “Don’t suppose you could sneak me upstairs?”

“I don’t think Q would like that.” James points out. “But it can’t be that bad.”

“Oh, trust me. It is.” She straightens and puts her shoulders back, “Once more unto the breach.” James chuckles as he follows the female Stark twin.

“Emily! Oh, you cut your hair. Why would you do such an awful thing? You had such lovely curls.” Amanda hugs Emily.

“Hey mum.” Emily pulls back. “I didn’t like taking care of it. This new cut is much easier to wash and I don’t have to do anything to it.” She turns to Pepper. “Hey Momma Pepper.”

“Sweetheart.”

“Dad.”

“Kiddo.”

“Q, do you need any help with getting the food out of the kitchen?”

“I could use an extra pair of hands.” Q and Emily escape out of the dining room.

Dinner goes surprisingly well. James cleverly navigates the flow of conversation, ensuring Q doesn’t have to answer anything he seems uncomfortable about and praises the twin’s skills to their parents. Emily shoots him grateful glances whenever he pulls the conversation away from her.

“So, James, what is it that you do?” Amanda inquires.

“International sales.”

“Ah, I see.” Amanda frowns, “And what do you do in your free time?”

“I enjoy reading. Honestly, I have found myself spending most of my free time with Zac, and Emily when she is home. They have provided riveting company and invigorating conversation.”

“Hum.” Amanda nods, clearly not happy with the answers but too polite to dig deeper.

“Have you been to New York, Mr. Bond?” Pepper asks from James’ right.

James nods, “Yes, but only for a short while. I’ve never been able to ‘see the sights’ as they say.”

“You must come visit us if you ever are. We would love to have you over.” Tony offers.

“I’ll see what I can do.” James nods.

They move to the living room for dessert. Tony sits on the couch with Amanda and Pepper snuggling close to him, while Q sits next to James on the loveseat with Emily on the floor leaning against the wall under the television. They talk about the mundane things in life: cars, clothes, politics and technology. Emily tells about her time in India, Q gushes about a new program he designed.

James watches the odd family while his lover and little sister – for that is what he has come to see, respectively, Q and Emily as – speak. He sees the pride in Tony’s eyes when Q speaks about complicated code. Pepper smiles when Emily admits to accidentally getting drunk. Amanda laughs with Emily and Q as they tell about a mix up that resulted in Q dressing in drag and Emily riding a large goat. For all the twins’ reluctance, James can see how much they all love and care for each other.

“Well, we should probably go.” Tony announces. “The three of us want to ‘catch up’ before Pepper and I have to fly back.”

“Eww, gross dad. I so do not need that image in my head.” Emily moans.

“Tony.” Amanda chastises.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Alright, alright!” He laughs. “But we do have to get going.”

“I agree.” Pepper says, standing. “It was a pleasure meeting you, James.”

“And you as well.” James and Q follow the trio to the front door. “Good night.”

“Good night!” They call back, walking down to Amanda’s car.

As Q shuts the door, James wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. “That wasn’t so bad now was it?” James chuckles.

“We should have you over more often James!” Emily shouts from the top of the steps.

Q sighs, leaning further into James’ embrace, “No, no it wasn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you like this one! This idea was given to me by RavenOceana. If you have a prompt or plot bunny you want me to write, just put it in the comments. If you have a story idea you'd like to do yourself, go for it! Just link it back to me so I can read it!


End file.
